


The CPO

by rosina_zombie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has been getting very weird phone call it starts small but eventually changes being the son of a Senator a bodyguard is hired by his father Hannibal Lector M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My First Hannibal and Will story i hope it is okay for the first time this is not Beta'd

The CPO

Chapter 1

Baltimore, Maryland

The well-dressed man stood in front of the dresser and done up his tie "you better get up you have a meeting with your bodyguard" the man said in Lithuanian accent he was tall and had blonde silver hair 

"Well that is you and I think the meeting we just had been pretty decent" The person from the rumpled bed spoke the curly haired man said to him he had a coupe of days old stubble on his face, "well it doesn't matter" he moved onto his back and stretched.

"Come back Hannibal I don't know why you got dressed," he said to him.

"Well I have a job to do," he said and turned around, "up you get William" Hannibal walked up to the bed Will sat up and yawned "okay well I have to get dressed you can guard the door" he smiled.

Hannibal turned round and headed for the door and he opened it and walked out and shut the door.

The phone rung and Will got up and walked he picked it up "hello".

"Your so beautiful William you know that," a voice said "I saw you and your bodyguard he doesn't know you like I do," the voice on the other end said.

"Who is this" Will said into the receiver "you know who I am," the voice said "I don't know who you are just leave me alone" he hung up and then covered his face.

"William are you alright in there,i" Hannibal asked from the other side of the door "I'm.......I don't know" the door opened and Hannibal walked in "who was that on the phone William," he asked.

Will looked at him "it was him" he said to him Hannibal walked and picked it up and pressed a button "he has gone" he put it down and walked to the window and looked out "he said he saw us and that you don't know me like he does" explained Will.

"It's okay that's what I am here for to protect you," Hannibal told him.

***************************************************

"Mr. Lector I am glad you could make it," the man behind the desk said

"Yes senator what is it you wanted to see me about," he asked him.

"I believe you have heard what has gone on with my son William," he said to him "and it has gotten to a point now that he needs a bodyguard".

"Your company has only had good words to say about you, and I am putting my son's life in your hands," he said to him.

"Of course Senator Graham" Hannibal gave a small nod

The Senator pressed a button on the intercom "Shirley you can send Will in now" he said to the intercom

"Right away Sir," a woman's voice said.

"He shouldn't be too long," the senator said to him and a couple of minutes later the door opened and Will walked in.

"What was it you wanted me for," Will asked him.

"The phone call William," he said to his son.

"It is nothing just people messing around no one is obsessed with me"

"This person wants to smell your hair, he seems a little obsessive and especially with what other bits that have been said from the mysterious caller" Hannibal said

"This person sounds a little unusual" Hannibal said and turned to him properly

"And you are exactly," Will said and didn't look into Hannibal's eyes

"Not too fond of eye contact are you," Hannibal asked him

"Pft eyes are distracting, see too much don't see enough and it's hard to focus" he finally looked straight at Hannibal but you could still see a slight hesitation in his eyes.

"The whites are really white or he might have hepatitis or is that a burst vein so yeah I try to avoid eyes whenever possible" he looked away from him again and back to the senator.

Hannibal gave a small smirk

"Are you some sort of Psychiatrist or what because it seems like you psychoanalyzing and you won't like me when I am psychoanalyzed," Will said.

"I was before this yes" Hannibal said

"No Hannibal is your bodyguard," The senator said to him "he will be with you 24:7," he said to his son

Will look at him "I don't need a bodyguard I have been fine without one before" he said to him "I don't need him" he stood up

"Hannibal starts now"

Hannibal watched Will as he stood up "you know what it doesn't matter because I don't need one" he turned and walked to the door and opened it.

"I will see you later Will," Hannibal said to him and watched as Will finally left

"I am sorry about that Mr. Lector my son can be stubborn gets it from his mother you know," he said to him Hannibal stood up "if I may be excused Senator I need to get myself settled," he said to him.

"Of course, I will get someone to show you to your room" the senator stood up, Hannibal nodded.

**********************************************************

Hannibal opened his suitcase and took a gun out and a holster and placed it down onto his bed and started unpacking his clothes he had some shirts in his hands.

There was then a knock on the door he placed his bits down and walked to the door he took a gun from under his jacket and opened the door a crack.

A woman stood outside his room "yes" he answered, " have a message from Mr. Graham" he held a little bit of paper folded over in his hand.

"Thank you" he took it from her and then shut the door

Hannibal placed his gun down and walked back to the bed and sat down he opened the piece of paper and looked at the words that were written a messy scrawl he gave a small smirk "I am going to enjoy my time here Will Graham".

 

**************************************************************

"Senator Graham there are rumors that you will be stepping down as the next candidate," the reporter asked him they were having a press conference

"I am afraid I do not know where this has come from that I can assure you that I will not be stepping down I plan to run for a couple of more years" he explained to the crowd of reporters.

Will was with him and Hannibal was standing slightly behind them with a couple of other bodyguards "Senator" another person said she had long red hair

"Miss Lounds what can I do for you," he asked her and smiled  
.  
Hannibal looked around until something caught his eyes in the crown there was a person with a hood up and was looked in their direction specifically Will

 

Hannibal moved his fingers to his ear "there is a suspicious person a couple of rows ahead left black hoodie" he said into his earpiece and stepped forward he placed his hand on Will's elbow "you need to come with me" he whispered in his ear

"Why," Will asked him and carried on looking forward

 

"Please do as I ask of you Will" Hannibal said as he watched the other bodyguards move towards the suspicious person "come with me" he pulled him away and down the small steps and to the waiting limo and opened the door and Will got in and he followed "what about my father" Will asked.

"The others are on it and are handling the situation" he moved his sleeve to his mouth "we are heading back to the mansion," he said "all is clear he have the suspect in custody she didn't put much of a fight" came the voice over the com.

"Okay" he moved his hand "driver you can take us back now the others will be helping out Senator Graham," he said.

The Limo started moving

Will folded his arms and looked out of the window "this is absolutely ridiculous" Will said "I am not in danger it is just a prank" he said

"Whether it be a prank or a real threat you shouldn't think so little of your life" he informed him

 

"Life is precious," Hannibal said "a lot of people take it for granted and that is the mistake they make" Hannibal explained to him

Will look at him the limo came to a stop "we are here" the voice of the driver stated 

"Thank you, are you ready to go William" he asked him.

"Sure"

T.B.C..............................................


	2. Chapter 2

The CPO

Chapter 2

The door shut with an audible click

There was some rustling and shuffling in the corner of the room where the figure who shut the door is now standing removing his suit jacket and gun holster.

The lump in the bed moved and a hand came out and then another one followed and the person in bed sat up

"Hmmm" Will stretch his arms above his head "I've been waiting all evening," Will said to the other person in the room

Hannibal turned round to him as he removed the gun holster and hung it on the back of the chair where his suit jacket was placed and he walked to the side of the bed and sat down with his back to Will.

"I had some extra errands to run for your father" he informed him

"Arent you meant to be protecting me and not my father," Will state "that is how it has been for the last year" he stated

"Yes I am well aware of this William" Hannibal took his shirt of Will yawned and placed both hands on his back "hmmm"

"Tense shoulders it must have been a waste of your time doing this errand," he asked him and raised an eyebrow at him, Will moved back and laid down and Hannibal stood up again and started undoing his trousers he stared at Will while removing them.

Hannibal stood completely naked and he then climbed into he bed Wil moved and started his waist he moved his hands onto his chest and moved them slowly up and down he leaned down and kissed him on the lips, then Hannibal moved his left hand to the back on Will's head.

 

"Will" Hannibal separated their lips and they hovered against each other "you have had a long day let me," Will said and started moving down "you feel tight" he licked down and then reached his navel "hmmm" Will hummed.

Hannibal looked down at him "you always help me relax dear Will there is no doubt about that" Hannibal said to him and Will looked up at him and smirked he resumed what he was doing before he moved down to Hannibal's

There was a sudden knock on the bedroom door Will sat up "I'm trying to sleep what do you want" he asked "it's your father" the voice said "His been shot".

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hannibal placed photos down "this is the person that was at the conference" Will picked them up "do you recognise her" he asked the woman had long blonde hair and glasses.

Will shake his head "I have never seen her before in my life who is she and why was she there" he asked and looked at the other person in the room he had black skin and short hair he was in a suit.

"Her name is Gwen Harris and she said she was there because she received some money from someone," the guy said, "This is Agent Jack Crawford," Hannibal told Will.

"What do you mean she got paid to do it by who did she say a name what does he look like," Will asked him.

"She said it was an email and she was to pick up a key from a reception desk and a was told where to find the money it was in a locker at the train station" Jack explained.

"So is that it I have to assume that it was this guy or whoever is contacting me," Will said to him "this is just brilliant I am going out" he turned round to Hannibal "don't follow me" he left the room.

"He is very stubborn," Jack said to him

"I have had worst Jack, believe me, he is just a small problem when it comes to the job I have been hired to protect and protect him I am," Hannibal said to him.

"This problem will not go away if this stalker wants Will Graham he will do it again," Jack said

"I am sure he will"

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The door opened and Will walked in there were padding of paws on the floor a dog walked out and ran to him and he kneeled "Winston sorry I'm late I had something I had to do" he told the dog and rubbed behind his ears he stood up and walked to a cupboard and opened it.

Winston sat by his feet and took out some dog food and kneeled he put it in the bowl "enjoy yourself I will be out the back" he walked ad opened the door he walked out.

Will stand knee deep in the water fishing rod in hand he had his eyes closed "this is where you are then" came Hannibal;'s voice "and you have a very friendly 9 dogs" he said Hannibal said to him.

"I told you not to follow me," Will said and he still had his eyes closed "it's my job," Will said at the same time as Hannibal.

"I am paid as your bodyguard" Hannibal stated

"Well I am sure you don't need to protect me here...........no one knows about this place" Will informed him

"How can you be sure that know one knows about this place you could be being watched right now and you wouldn't even know it" Hannibal looked round.

Will reel in the line and turned round to him "how do I know your not my stalker it seems a little funny don't you think" Will ask him.

"Belive me Will if I was you would know I would not have to hide," Hannibal said

"Would you care for some fish I just caught some" he held them up in his hand towards Hannibal and gave a small smile

"I would like to yes thank you Will"

**************************************************************************************

Hannibal sat at the table as he watched will at the counter with the knife in his hand "do you know how to gut a fish Hannibal" he asked him

"Yes I used to be a chef," Hannibal said to him

"Hm you are a man of many talents your resume must be very long," he said to him "a messy job" Will moved the knife down the belly of the fish that was on the cutting board blood oozed out of the cut he started cleaning the fish.

Hannibal watched him with careful eyes "do you ever cook for anyone or am I just the special one" he asked him.

"If no one knows about this I am guessing that would be a no," Will said.

Hannibal stood up and walked slightly behind Will "I was thinking about poaching it" Will says unfazed by Hannibal moving behind him

"Hmm" Hannibal sniffed and Will suddenly stopped what he was doing but he didn't turn round "did you just smell me," he asked him

"Difficult to avoid maybe I should introduce you to something new preferably something without a boat on the bottle" he explained to him

"A keen nose I see" Will went back to preparing the fish and then Hannibal took a step back from him and looked around the room.

"Food will be ready soon," Will said

*********************************************************************************************

Hannibal picked up the fork and picked up some of the food on it and looked down at it "I am not going to poison you" Will said to him as he took a bit of his own fish "what would the point be in that" he asked him.

Hannibal put it in his mouth and chewed "I make all my own meals" Hannibal said to him "you know what is going in it that way don't you agree on William" he asked him and chewed he picked some more up and ate.

Will watched him eat and then the phone suddenly rung he looked up and got up from his seat and walked up to it and picked up the receiver "hello" he answered

"It is good to hear your voice again Will" the voice on the other end stated "I missed you at the press conference you looked absolutely ravishing," the voice said

"Who is this how the hell did you get this number no one knows this number," he said

Hannibal got up and walked up to him he put his finger on his lips, Will moved the phone slightly so he could listen in

"I would do anything for a lock of your hair I bet it smells divine," the voice said

"Who are you," he asked

"You will find out soon enough I am coming for you William" the line went dead, Will looked at it, he was breathing heavy "no," he said and shook his head.

"You're going to have a panic attack you need to calm down and we need to get out of here," he said to him and placed his hand on his neck by his ear and placed their foreheads together

 

"Let's get you out of here Will," Hannibal said

Will nodded "Okay let me get my bits and were go back to the Senator's mansion," he said and looked straight at Hannibal

"Okay".

T.B.C.................

Authors note: Hannibal is not the stalker just for FYI

Thanks for reading another chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The CPO

Chapter 3

"When did it happen" Will shut his bedroom door he had put a dressing gown on and tied it loosely

"On the way back from the delegation," the man said "he has been rushed to the hospital," he told him

"Can you have a car bought around please," Will ask him and with a nod the man left the door to the bedroom opened and Hannibal stepped out all suited up "the car should be around in a minute," Will said wth out looking at Hannibal.

"It's not me that needs protecting it's my father" he walked away.

********************************************************************

The room was dark the curtains were closed and there was a small breeze the door opened and someone walked in.

The person in the black clothes walked up to a pair of curtains and pulled them all over the window were photos of Will ranging from walking his dogs to taking a dip in the swimming pool.

There were also some more of Will and Hannibal talking and then there was another one with their heads bent together

The person in all black who's face was hidden by the shadows pinned something up onto the wall it was a picture of Will and Hannibal kissing but over it was a red cross on Hannibal#'s face

"Don't take what's mine Hannibal Lector"

***************************************************************************************

Will uncovered and sat at the side of the bed he yawned and rubbed his stomach he stood up and stretched.

There was a knock on the door

Will walk up to the door "who is it" he asked him

"It is Hannibal" came the voice on the other end

Will opened the door Hannibal stood in soft looking trousers and a jumper "I was thinking we could do something normal today" Hannibal asked him.

Will raise an eyebrow "like what exactly" he asked him

"Well you cooked for me so I want to cook for you let me take you to my home if you will let me," he asked him

"Yeah okay," he said

"I hope you like chianti" Hannibal smiled

**********************************************************************

Hannibal opened the bottle of wine there was something cooking in the frying pan "Do you like Liver" Hannibal asked

"Yes not much but I can deal," Will tell him he was sat at the table hands on the table palms down

"Good" Hannibal smiled and poured the wine in the glasses and then placed the bottle down he walked up to the table with the wine glasses in his hands.

Will pick up his glass as Hannibal sat down and took a sip, Will then took some himself

"So you're not married Hannibal" Will ask him and took another sip "a man of your age," Will said.

Hannibal smiled "no marriage is not something I would enter into lightly it would have to take a really special someone," he said and took a sip of his drink and then stood up and walked back to the pan.

Will look at him "I noticed you said someone one and not a special woman" he said to him

"You are being extremely cheeky today William" Will stood you and walked up to him "not your usual self," Hannibal said.

"You didn't bring me here for a meal Hannibal and I know it so what did you bring me in here for exactly," he asked him

"To slit my throat I am not an idiot not to realised you planned all this," he said and watched Hannibal turned round to him "bring me here for what I didn't figure out but I do now your the one that is causing all this and I want to know why," he said.

Hannibal grabbed his arms and pulled him "you're being very foolish Will" he said to him

"Well you got me here so get it over with will you just kill me," Will said

*******************************************************************************

"Have you seen Will today" Hannibal looked up at the voice

"Sorry Francis no" the guard nodded "okay his father is asking for him " he told him

"I will check his room" Hannibal stood up and left he walked up the stairs and walked until he got to another door and he knocked on it "Will are you awake were going to visit your father" he opened the door.

There was a lump in the bed Hannibal shut the door and then he walked and moved the covers Will was, asleep under them he shook his he and Will then sat up "what the hell" he looked at him

Will glance at the door "I thought you would have never come back" Hannibal climbed on the bed and moved over him and they kissed "hm" Will moved his hand behind Hannibal's neck and they carried on kissing.

Their lips separated "stalker really," Hannibal said to him and nipped at his lips, "I think that wine was affecting you" Hannibal kissed him again "get dressed we have to go," he said and kissed him.

Hannibal moved from the bed and Will got up he held the sheet to his crotch "are you just going to leave me like this" he asked him and gestured to the tented sheet.

"I will see you downstairs Will" he left the room

*************************************************************************************

"Are you calling this food this is ridicules I have been shot for christ sake I am meant to be getting better not worst take it back Dolohyde or you won't have a job at the end of the day" came the voice from the hospital room

Will and Hannibal glanced at each other briefly and walked into the room

"Hi Will" Francis mumbled and left the room

"I see everything is okay then," Will said to him

"Will everything is fine of course why wouldn't it be" he asked and smiled at his son "Sit" he told him "you can leave now Hannibal my son will be fine with me" he said to him

Hannibal nodded "of course I will be outside if I am needed," he said to him and left the room

"What," Will asked him "I suspect I know who your stalker is," he said to him "but I can't be right," he said

"How do you know," he said

"Just something I have observed while I have been in here but I don't want to say anything yet but I think ou should be moved to a safe house," his dad said to him.

"Just don't trust any one Will, not even Hannibal" he said and closed his eyes "dad tell me who you think it is" he asked him "dad" there was no answer.

"Someone help my dad his not waking up" the door opened and Hannibal rushed in and over to him he checked his pulse "he gone" he looked at Will

Will shook his head "no how can he be he was fine he was only shot" Hannibal pressed the button, and the doctor and nurses rushed in

"Need to ask you to leave please," the nurse said

Will and Hannibal stood outside of the room "he was fine he said"

Francis came back "what's happening," he asked and looked into the window he held a plate

"His dead" Hannibal said to him

T.B.C.......


	4. Chapter 4

The CPO

Chapter 4

There was a sound of bed creaks coming from the room, and then there was the sound of breathless voices

"Oh god Hannibal" came Will's voice "i" he gave a loud moan "just get it over with you", he said again.

"Your wish is my command William" came Hannibal's voice with the accopaniying sounds of more bed springs

"Thats it" Will rolled over and moved his hands behind his head he moved his head to the side Hannibal yawned behind his hand.

The phone rung and then Will sat up and took it into his hand and then put it to his hear "hello, Will speaking" he said into the phone "yes i can do that its just a matter of organusation and time, yes i under stand but i am his last living relative"

"Yes i will see to that as well thank you for calling me and i will getback to you when everything has been sorted out with the funeral, yes thanks you see you then yes okay, thanks".

Will put the phone down and then laid back down he moved suddenly onto his side and moved his hand onto Hannibal's chest and moved it up and down slowly "i have a lot of time today" he said to him and kissed his neck, Hannibal closed his eyes "me to as i am guarding you after all" he move his head and kissed him.

Hannibal pushed Will onto his back and straddled him they started kissing him there was a knock on the door and Hannibal stopped "be back" Will gave a small smile and Hannibal moved.

Will got out of the bed and picked up the sheet and wrapped it round him and walked to the door he opened it there was a maid at the door "there is some here to see you Mr Graham" she said to him.

"Okay i will be down soon just give minute", he said and shut the door he turned to the bed where Hannibal was sat up om the bed leaning back on his hands.

"I will be back soon" he put some clothes on and then left the room he shut the door behind him

Will walked down the stairs and walked to another room and opened the door he walked in "Alana" he said to the woman "i heard about your father Will i am so sorry" she said him and rubbed his arm.

Will moved out of her way slightly "yes i know was very unexpected actually" he said to her and then she smiled "when me and Margot heard i just it's so weird him not going to be around any more".

"I have the funeral plan so i wil be busy all the time", he said to her "you know if there is anything i can do for you then you know where i am okay", he said to him

"Will is everythign okay" Hannibal walked in they both turned "Hannibal", said Alana and Will at the same time, Will looked at her "you know him", he asked him.

"We were both at John Hopkins hospital together", Alana told him "i think i menioned i had a mentor there", she said to him.

"What are you doing here Hannibal", Alana asked him

"Hannibal is my bodyguard i have been getting threats and strange phone calls" Will informed her

"Thats terrible Will i wish you would of said something", she said to him

"I would of but alas i could not" Will said to him

"I will see you again soon Alana prehaps for dinner", Hannibal asked her and looked at her "yes of course", she said to him

Hannibal left

Alana looked at Will "Will i wsh you would be careful with the company you keep" Alana said to him

"Excuse me", he asked her

"Hannibal doesnt always seem as he is suppose to i want you to be careful around him not to get to close to him", she said to him

"I can get close to who i like Alana you lost that right when you left me", he said "and no amount of visitis now my father is gone is going to do it", he said to him.

"Okay your right, I ill see you around Will and i am sorry" she left the room and then Will turned round to the door and wiped his hands down his face and put both hands on his hips.

Hannibal looked out of the window and watched Alana get into a car and then drive of he moved the curain back to it's original position.

The door opened

Will walked in and Hannibal turned round to him "why would Alana tell me to watch my self around you cause you dont look like you seem" he asked him

Hannibal walked up to him and kissed him on the lips "remember that story i told you bac at mine when you thought i was your stalker" he asked him and Will nodded.

"That is the reason" he smiled and kissed him again he moved him on to the bed and Will bounched he climped on him and kissed him again Will's eyes closed.

"I'm sorry you had to go threw that" Will said to him "no one should have to see that happen to there sister" Will kissed him

"I know" they kissed again and again

********************************************************************************************

"No, no no this cant be happening this was not the plan," the voice said "i didnt want it to turn out like this but you made me do it to you seneator" there was a picture of Will next to his dad.

"But you knew who i was," the voice said again "so you had to go"

************************************************************************************

Hannibal got out the bed and stratched he looked at the bed and Wil was asleep, "sleep well Will you are going to need it".

Hannibal put a shirt and trousers on he walked opened the door and walked out he shut it behind himself and walked down the stairs the door bell rung

Hannibal opened the door "Alana what can i do for you at my lovely home" he asked and let her in

"I need to talk to you about Will," she said and let herself in "come right in then Alana," he said to him "what do you think your playing at," she said "a bodyguard you are a doctor a surgeon," she said to him.

"Things change Alana you of all people should know that", he said, Hannibal put his hands into his pockets

"I changed my decisions changed Alana that is how it turned out" he smiled there was a noise coming from the stairs

"Hannibal" Will came down he had the phone in his hand and he was shaking

"Will", Alana said

"It's him on the line now he said he wants to talk to you Hannibal" he held it out and he was shaking, Hannibal took the phone from him and put it to his ear.

"Hannibal Lecter speaking how may i help you", he said into the reciever "I am afraid Will is indisposed at the moment", he said the line went dead

"There was no one there Will" he turned to him

"He was there i know he was it wasnt imagining it", he said and he was still shaking he was sweating.

"Its okay Will" Hannibal put both hands onto his arms "it's okay, Alana get me a chair", he told her

Hannibal sat Will down "it's okay he will not hurt you as long as i am around you here me" he said to him

Will nodded he was still shaking "Alana" Hannibal looked at her "can you go nto the cupboard int he pantry and ger me a blanket" he asked her and she nodded "sure" she left

"Will look at me please," Hannibal asked him and Will looked up "everything is okay," he said and kissed him on the lips

Alana watched from the door way at the interaction

Will closed his eyes "i heard him he called me" he cried and wiped his face, Hannibal rubbed both of his arms "i heard him he called me, i heard him he called me" he repeated again "it's okay" Hannibal kissed his forehead.

T.B.C.........


	5. Chapter 5

The CPO

Chapter 5

Will was in the bed covered up with a sheet eyes closed he had a small bead of sweat on the side of his face the door opened and a nurse came in

She walked up with a need and moved his arm, looked for a vein and injected him "hmm" Will moaned and opened his eyes "what is that" he asked her

"Just something to help you sleep Mr Graham you needed it", she said to him and gave him a smile "i will see you later okay", she said to him and then left the room

The nurse walked aong the landing "thank you for helping Helen" Alana said to her "that is fine Miss Bloom" she smiled and then left them

"Hannibal this is serious dont you think the police should be involced with this", she asked him and folded her arms.

"The Fbi have got involved and it is only a matter of time before this person ggets caught", he said to her "Will is protected and he will be fine in the long run", he said to her

"Long run is a waste of time at the moment dont you think you saw how he reacted to that phone call or what ever it was", she said to him

"Apart from him being protected and the FBI looking into it there is nothing more we can do" he explained to her

Alana looked at the door "i have to go" she said "you will keep me informed wont you" she asked him

"Of course i will your number has not changed has it" he smiled at her

"No i will see you please keep in contact with me i would like to know how he is getting on Hannibal" she left him and walked down the stairs

Hannibal walked and opened the door Will was sitting up in bed "why does it seem like everyone is talking about me as if i cant hear people" he said to him

"I am sorry Will but Alana is only thinking about you", he said "you are friends other wise she wouldnt of been here when i came down stairs yesturday eveining", Hannibal said "or are you something more than friends", he asked.

"Seeing as she is married to a woman i doubt that very much" Will said and Hannibal walked and sat on the bed "we were friends once really close friends but then it changed i dont even know why i suppose it is because i got feeling for her and we did kiss but she always said i was too unsable to be in a relationship" he explained to him.

"Ahh i see", he said and smiled he kissed him on the lips "go back to skeep Will you need it and when you wake up again your feel better", Hannibal said

"I sure hope so" he laid down and closed his eyes

**************************************************************************************

"Mr Graham do you have anything to say about the death of your father it was quite unexpected", a reporter said

"I am obviously upset he was my father there were times when we didnt get on and some the choices i have made in the past he didnt always agree with but i loved him and I will miss him very much" he explained.

"Mr Graham there are rumours going around that you have been recieving phone calls from a mysterious stranger is this true", another asked she had long red hair he looked at her.

"I am afraid i dont know your name miss", he asked her

"Lounds, Freddie Lounds" she revealed her name

"Well Miss Lounds i am assuming ut's Miss" he smiled "i dont know where you got this piece of information but i can assure you that no i am not getting phones calls or anything of the osrt" Will explained to her.

"That is enought for now", Hannibal said and put his hand over the mic that was in front of Will "no more questions please let Mr Graham mourn", he said.

**********************************************************************************

Will shut the door behind them "i hate them" he shivered "i just want to bury my father and be done with all this no more press conferences nothing just leave me alone, like this person who keeps calling i want them to leave me alone".

The phone rung and Hannibal picked it up "hello, Graham reseidence" he said into the phone "yes okay thank you Jack" Hannibal hung up, Will looked at him.

"Jack Crawford who you met before", he said to him and Will nodded "they found a body, i dont want to alarm you or anything", he said to him

"Why would i nee, oh please dont tell me" Will closed his eyes

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your name is carved on the wall" Will shook his head and started pacing

"No this cant be happening why is this happening i am not even taht special to begin with was this all to do with my dad that why i thought it was happening but it couldnt be right becuase dad is dead and it is still happening", Will said in a panic.

"Calm youself Will it will only make you feel worse about everthing i happening i promise everythings is going to be okay", he said to him

Hannibal held him in his hands again "i think you might need to take a vacation it's time we left Maryland for a while it might make more sense for us to leave here dont you think" he asked him "after your fathers send of first" he asked

"Dont you need like the FBI's permission or something isnt that how it works", he asked him

"I am sure it will all be fine Will", he said to him, Will nodded and losed his eyes as Hannibal held him closer to his body than before.

********************************************************************************

Jack kneeled beside the body "i dont think this body has any connection to Will Graham" he said and looked up

"Why is his name on the wall is ths some kind of offering for him or something" some one stated

"It is all strange" Jack stoo up "i dont know what this person wants with Will Graham all he was is a senator's son and now he is not even that who ever this person is they are or were very close to him", Jack said

"It's the only other explanation for it" he shook his head

***********************************************************************************

The examiner moved the sheet "do you reconise this man" he asked and Will looked down at the body Hannibal was stanfing behind him

Will shook his head "I have never met this man before in my life" he answered "i dont even know why his dead" he said

Hannibal placed his hand on Will's shoulder "is that all you need Jack" he asked and turned to him Jack gave a small nod "i will let you know if anything else comes up" he said "and in the mean time i think going away is a good idea" he said to them.

"Please keep me up dated Jack", Hannibal asked him as he headed out the door

"Of course I will Hannibal and thanks for coming in Mr Graham", he said and Will nodded

***********************************************************************************

There was a knock on the door

"Come in" Jack looked up some one walked in with a folder

"We have a lead on who the guy was", he said and walked over to the desk, Jack genstured for him to sit down

"His name is Dwayne Wight he used to be a speech writer and guess who he worked for 10 years ago", the agent asked him.

"Do you think i'm psyhic", he asked "tell me who it is dont just stand there with your mouth hanging open", Jack said

"William Graham Sr"

*******************************************************************************************

The coffin was lowered into the ground Will stood by the side with Hannibal there was also a crowd of other people there was well

"I think i am ready to leave" Will turned to him

"If you you're sure", he asked and Will noded "yes".

In the crowd of people stood a pair of eyes wathing them both disspear into the black car at the road side.

***********************************************************************************

"It's only a matter of time that you will know who i am", the voice said there was a rusling "i will show you Will what you mean to me it is only a matter of time you have always seen me as a person not a thing"

There was a whine

Someone was tied to the bed she had blonde hair in curls "dont worry" a knife moved down her neck and chest "it will be painless i promise" the voice cackled "oh really pain less you wont feel a thing" the woman closed her eyes and wimpered again.

T.B.C..............


	6. Chapter 6

The CPO

Chapter 6

Hannibal turned the light on and he and Will entered "here we are Will my home" Hannibal told him

Will look around the hall "it seem to have a lot of homes Hannibal" he said to him

"Yes well coming from certain backgrounds yes," he said and smiled "so I will show you where to put your bags," he said and started walking and Hannibal walked

"Certain backgrounds now it is making me wonder more about you," Will said

They walked up some stairs

Hannibal opened the door and they walked in, Will placed his bag down and opened it "where can I put this stuff" he asked and turned to Hannibal with an eyebrow raised.

"Just here" Hannibal opened the draw and started putting his things in and then Will did the exact same thing "I have a lovely dinner planned for tonight if you're up for it Will" he, asked him.

"I look forward to it do you think I could have a nap I am pretty tired," Will said and gave a yawn

"I will leave you to it Will hope you feel better afterwards" he left the room the door shut with an audible click

Will sit down on the bed and rubbed his face he leaned back on the bed and yawned again, eyes closed he then moved his arms and laid on his back and gave another sigh.

**********************************************************************************

Hannibal learned and broken the garlic he started taking the skin of and preparing it he then moved o and rubbed it into the meat

Will walk in he walked up to him "what are you cooking" he asked and move his hands onto Hannibal's side and moved them around to his stomach

"Veal," he said to him and stopped doing what he was doing and turned around to him he wipe his hands onto the towel and moved his hands onto Will's neck and kissed him "have you ever had it before," he asked him.

"I don't recall any but maybe when I was younger," he said to him "is it nice," he asked, Hannibal nodded

Will moved away "I will leave you to it" he, said and smiled "I might take a small walk and familiarise myself with the place" Will tell him.

"Go, don't get lost," Hannibal said "have you got your phone on you," Hannibal asked him, "yes dad I have dad your like a parent Hannibal and not a Lover" he purred and kissed him, Hannibal smiled a small tiny smile.

"Thank you Will, " Hannibal said to him and smiled, Will left the kitchen to Hannibal's cooking

****************************************************************************************

Will walk along the side of the road hands in his pockets the road was empty of any cars

'Makes a change and to not have to worry about a stalker' he yawned 'away from it all and no one apart from the FBI knows where we are'

Will came to a stop and saw something he narrowed his eyes at each and then they widened slightly

It was an abandoned car in a ditch "hello is anyone there" he called and climbed down "hello" he went to the window and saw it was empty.

"Hannibal" his eyes widened and he rushed back to the top and start running back the way he came

**************************************************************************************

Hannibal chopped up some vegetables he stood at the counter with a knife there was a sudden noise from the front door "Will your back you didn't go long" he said and looked up there was no answer.

"Will" Hannibal put the knife down and walked out of the kitchen "Will" there was still no answer

"You have been a very naughty man Hannibal Lecter" came a voice behind him, Hannibal turned round "who the...You" he said.

Francis stepped out the shadows he had a smirk on his face "me" he said and answered he held the knife that Hannibal was using earlier

"Why Will, " Hannibal asked him "all this trouble for one man what is so special about him, " he asked him and took a small step back as Francis moved forward.

"The question you should be asking is why the hell not a man like Will Graham, " he asked, Hannibal glanced at the knife in the other man's hand.

"I have known Will for years we roomed together in college, we knew each other when we were even younger that it should only be right" he smiled "so what to do with you then," he asked him and glanced at the knife in his hand.

"That still didn't give you the right to do all the things you have done to him you have got to at least agree with him on that right," he asked him

Francis held the knife up "that's enough I think it's time for you to die Hannibal Lector" he said and advanced on him, Hannibal dodged his attack, Francis went for him again.

Hannibal went for the knife but Francis dodged him again, Hannibal moved behind him and grabbed his neck they started struggling with each otherHannibal knocked the knife out of his hand and it went skidding across the floor they moved away from each other.

Francis breathed heavy "you put up a good fight Mr Lector," he said to him

"That is my job, after all, Francis, I would be prepared, what have you done with Will," he asked him.

"His still taking a walk I wouldn't let harm come to Will," he said and smirked "but you on the other handle I wouldn't mind skinning you alive" he charged him and knocked Hannibal into the door.

"Ahh" Hannibal hit his head on the wall

*******************************************************************************

Will run up to the house and slammed the door opened it hit the wall and he stepped into the house "Hannibal" he called and rushed up the stairs "where are you Hannibal I found a c" he opened the door.

Hannibal was on the bed hands tied and a gag on his mouth "Hannibal" he walked up and removed "what the hell" he asked.

"It's Francis Dolahyde," he told him "what is," He asked.

"Your stalker," a voice said from the doorway and Will turned round

"You" Francis stood by the now closed door and had a smile on his face "why me," he asked "what the hell is going on, you killed my dad," he asked him.

"He was getting too close to the truth I don't even know how he knew it was me but he did," he said to him "he had to go," he told him.

"So you killed him, you sick what the hell, I thought we were friends Francis," he asked him

"We were yeah until dear old precious daddy wouldn't let his only son play with the help, I was always the help and him didn't like why do you think he made me his bodyguard and not yours he could clearly see," he said, Francis held the knife in his hands again.

Will gulped and suddenly rushed him

"Watch out" Hannibal freed himself and moved off the bed at lightning speed

Will grab a hold of Francis' hand and pulled the knife out of his hand and pushed him, Francis hit the floor as he went down his head hit the opened door and was winded.

Hannibal moved his foot onto Francis "your going away for a very long time" he said to him.

Will lifted the knife up he was stood behind Hannibal, Francis looked up and his eyes widened "no"

Will stabbed the knife down onto his abdomen "ah" Francis gasped.

"Will" Hannibal took the knife from his hand "why," he asked "why did you do it," he asked him.

Will clench his fist "he deserved to die".

T.B.C..................


	7. Chapter 7

The CPO

Epilogue

The coroner put the knife in a bag "Will, Hannibal" Jack walked up to them "I really don't know how he found you" he saiHannibal had his arm around Will's shoulders "I suppose it wasn't hard to follow us, he did know we were leaving but I don't think Will even suspected" he said to him.

"Mr Graham are you okay," Jack asked him

"His in shock," he said to him and rubbed Will's arm

"I suppose he would be" Jack smiled "I have some agents visiting Mr Dolahyde's residence even as we speak we will have the answers soon," he said, "I think questioning is enough for now you better get him home," Jack said to him.

"We would be very much like that thank you, Jack, you know where to reach us," he said to him.

Jack nodded "thanks".

*******************************************************************************

Will lay on his side the door opened and Hannibal walked in "how are you feeling" he asked him and got on the bed

"Tired," Will said to him Hannibal got in the bed and moved his arm around his waist "it's over with now," he said to him.

"He made me scared of my own shadow all because he wanted to be friends," he said "it's sick," Will said to him.

"It's over with Will things can go back to normal" he kissed his shoulder "hmmm" Will moved and faced him they started kissing.

"Fuck Hannibal please just" he moaned Hannibal moved his mouth to hover over his neck and then nipped at it.

Hannibal moved them both and hovered over him they started kissing

Will's leg moved up and over Hannibal's arse and they started rutting against each other "hmm god" Will moved and released Hannibal's lips "hm" he smiled.

Hannibal moved slightly he moved his hand under the covers "just a little bit more" he moaned into Hannibal's ear "that's it".

Will groaned "ah" Hannibal started moving slowly, Will's hands moved to his back and he began moving a little faster.

Will's head moved back into the pillows sweat slowly beaded down the side of hs face and Hannibal's.

Hannibal moved hands just under Will's arms and moved faster "yeeeeeeeess Hannibal yeah" he moaned again.

"Almost here," Hannibal told him "just a little more" he smiled and kissed the side of his neck "touch yourself," he asked him.

Will's hand moved under Hannibal's body and gripped a hold of himself and moved it in time with Hannibal's moving body.

"Yes" Hannibal threw his head back and came "hm" he moved slowly onto his side

"Feel better," he asked Will and kissed his heaving shoulder

"Much better," Will said and moved his hands down his chest "I feel really much better thats for sure now I thnk I just want to sleep," he told Hannibal.

"Then Sleep Will," he said and kissed his shoulder, Will's eyes closed "I will," he said.

***************************************************************************

Jack knocked on the door and waited

The door opened and Will answered "Mr Graham" he smiled "I was hoping to catch you before you left" he said to him.

"Sure come in" he let him in the house and shut the door behnd him

"Is Mr Lector here at all," he asked, Will shake his head no

"We went to Mr Dolahyde's place and we found the evidence against him," he said "the murder weapon of the person he killed where your name was carved into the wall and another body barely alive, but still had life in her so she is recovering in hospital," he said.

Will nodded "so glad to hear that I am just glad it is over with," he said to Jack.

"I am sure you are," he said with another smile "I was atually hoping to speak to Hannibal today but can you tell him to call me please," he asked hm.

Will nod "of course I will," he told him.

"I hope everything gets back on track there will be no charges against you, it was self-defence for you and protection for Hannibal good day Mr Graham," he said and left the house again.

"Finally" Will leaned against the wall

*****************************************************************************

Hannibal walked into the kitchen "Will" he sid, Will turned round he was gutting a fish.

"I thought I would cooki dinner today, your final meal," he said and turned back to the fish.

"How did you know," he asked him

"Well you dont need to protect me anymore and it is your job to move to diffrent places," he said and then stopped he put his head down.

"Will I'm sorry," Hannibal said to him

"Doesn't matter Hannibal it was enetivable this was going to happen I just set myself up for it when I knew I shouldnt of it was good while it lasted," he said and turned to him.

Hannibal walked up to him and kissed him

"I am going to pack my thing," he said to him, Will nodded and kissed him and then turned back to what he was doing.

***********************************************************************************

A couple of months later

"Will you hurry up we are rushed of our feet in here and your daddling" Will called into the kitchen and he turned round to smile at a new customer.

"Sorry sir cant just get the help these d.....Hannibal" he said

Hannibal stood opposite him across the counter he had shorter hair a few more gray hairs and was clean shaven

"Hello William" he smiled.

The End 

That is the end of The Close Protection Officer, it wasnt very long and was actually my first Hannibal story, i do plan on doing another one but time will tell

Thank you for reading it


End file.
